


Your girlfriend won't give you a blowjob, so her mom teaches a lesson in love for your cock

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Relationship(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Miranda comes home with her new boyfriend from college to visit her mom. After discovering that her daughter hasn’t given the boyfriend a blowjob, she scolds her. Her mother encourages her to give him what he needs, and when her daughter resists, she takes care of business herself until Miranda joins in.CHARACTERSMIRANDA: The girlfriend of the listener. She loves him, but is shy about her naughty side. She doesn’t want to show her boyfriend, because she’s afraid he might think badly of her. She loves her mother, and would do anything for her.LIDIA: Miranda’s mom, who is recently divorced. She has a strong sex drive, and has no qualms about talking about sex with her daughter, or anyone else, since it should be normalized. She wants her daughter to not care about what people think and admit that she loves sex just as much as her mother. She will go far to bring that side out of her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Your girlfriend won't give you a blowjob, so her mom teaches a lesson in love for your cock

[FF4M] [Script Offer] Your girlfriend won't give you a blowjob, so her mom teaches a lesson in love for your cock [Incest] [Fdom] [If she won't, I will] [Rape] because [She just starts sucking] [Double blowjob] [Facefuck] [Doggy] [Face Riding] [Begging] [Huge Facial] [Cum swapping] [LOTS of Cumplay]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: Miranda comes home with her new boyfriend from college to visit her mom. After discovering that her daughter hasn’t given the boyfriend a blowjob, she scolds her. Her mother encourages her to give him what he needs, and when her daughter resists, she takes care of business herself until Miranda joins in.

CHARACTERS

MIRANDA: The girlfriend of the listener. She loves him, but is shy about her naughty side. She doesn’t want to show her boyfriend, because she’s afraid he might think badly of her. She loves her mother, and would do anything for her. 

LIDIA: Miranda’s mom, who is recently divorced. She has a strong sex drive, and has no qualms about talking about sex with her daughter, or anyone else, since it should be normalized. She wants her daughter to not care about what people think and admit that she loves sex just as much as her mother. She will go far to bring that side out of her.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Footsteps coming down stairs] 

L: Oh! My, you scared me. Honey, it’s so good to see you! 

M: Hi Mom! I wanted to surprise you! I know things have been different lately since, well, you know.

L: Don’t worry about me, dear. I’m more formidable than I look. I can take quite a lot should the occasion arise, and—who would this young man be? 

M: Oh! This is my new boyfriend. His name is—

L: Handsome. (Giggle) You don’t mind me calling you that, do you? You may call me Lidia. And you are?

L: A lovely name, as well. It’s wonderful to meet you. (Pause) Now, Miranda, have you given your lovely boyfriend a blowjob yet?

M: (Embarrassed) Wh—what?

L: Oh, don’t be so embarrassed. If you haven’t yet, you should.

M: What the fuck, Mom? You can’t just me things like that in—in front of him!

L: (Sigh) Dear, talking about sex is completely normal. We’ve discussed this. You shouldn’t get all flustered when talking about something necessary to a happy relationship. You *should* be sucking his cock. 

M: (Awe-struck) Well, maybe I just don’t feel like it.

L: And why is that? He’s handsome, you clearly like him, as you fawn over him when you call me...

M: (Embarrassed) Mom! Don’t tell him that!

L: Shouldn’t he know how much you like him? I know from your tone of voice that you want him... 

M: Please, can you just let it go? You always do this. 

L: That’s *exactly* why I can’t let it go. This poor young man is yearning for it, and I *know* you want to, so why haven’t you? I can tell he has a lovely cock just watching him...grow. (Giggle)

M: Because...I don’t know! I just get nervous.

L: Nervous? Honey, look at him. Even the thought of you sucking his cock is driving him wild. If you’re nervous, I’m more than happy to help you. I *never* mind helping with these kinds of things. His cock is clearly quite hard, and it feels—(enamored) oh my--*very* hard...

M: Mom, get your hand off it! Ugh, We can’t do this now, okay?

L: And why not? It’s just us here, and he’s waiting. It’s okay to want it. It’s totally normal to want a hard, wonderful cock in your mouth. I’ll guide you, if you’d like. 

M: No, it’s super weird, and I’m not going to suck my boyfriend’s dick just because you want me to. 

L: You should suck it because *you* want to, and you do. I can tell from the look in your eyes that you love it. Just come over here, get on your knees, and suck his cock.

M: I do not, and no! (Sigh) Come on, let’s go. She won’t let this go.

L: (Exhaustive sigh) Fine, honey. (Seductive) If you won’t do it, then I will.

[Sfx: Unbuckling as Lidia takes off his pants]

[Lidia starts sucking his cock, moaning as she does, and speaks between/during sucking sounds]

M: What—the fuck! Mom! What the hell are you doing?

L: Enjoying this delicious cock. He loves it, honey. Look at how he nearly collapses each time I take him in. (Enamored) And I just...can’t resist sucking it...

M: Are you seriously enjoying it? Like, it’s not *that* hot or anything. Don’t look at her! God, stop looking, she’s my mom!

L: Let him look, Miranda. He loves watching your mother suck his cock. Seeing what an experienced mouth can do. Don’t you want to join me? (Giggle)

M: No, I’m not like that. I told you, mom. Just—stop sucking his cock! You’re always like this. Always all over every cock you see!

L: It’s no secret that I love it. I love sucking cock, and I know you’re a little cocksucking slut just like me. Now come over here and take this cock like I know you want to. 

M: No! I’m just...I don’t know...

L: I’ve heard you touching yourself. Heard you talking about how you want a cock down your throat, in your pussy...everywhere. You moan so loudly, begging for cock, and now it’s right here, waiting to be shoved down your throat.

M: You—you heard that? That’s so *embarrassing.* It just turns me on to think about it...but—but that doesn’t change anything!

L: Doesn’t it? It turns you on seeing my tongue and mouth all over him. It might be nicer up close—It turns you on, and I love that. And whenever I take a cock deep in my throat, I just...

[Lidia deepthroats him, moaning loudly as she does]

L: I can’t stop. I just want more and *more.* I know you do, too. You’re just a dirty little cock-loving slut just like me. Now, be a good girl and come take his cock.

M: Watching you take him all the way in just—makes me feel a little left out. Why...why am I finding it hot? I can’t, I—fuck... 

L: We’ll enjoy his cock together, baby. Come on, come over here...

M: Okay, I mean, I guess I did want to try giving him a blowjob, so it’s not that weird. But...is it weird? I feel like it’s weird... (Pause for a moment) Ugh, fuck, I can’t resist anymore. Let me in. But—hey, you, you don’t get to talk while we suck your cock, okay? Just shut your mouth and enjoy it. 

L: Good. Just take him in--just like that--good girl, Miranda.

[Miranda starts sucking his cock, shyly at first, slowly becoming more enthusiastic, speaking between/during sucking sounds]

L: Doesn’t my baby look cute? I like its length, I can take it all into my hand and just shove her down a little. (Giggle) It must be nice having a girl as beautiful as her with a cock in her mouth…and such a good girl, at that... (light moan)

[She sucks a little more, then stops abruptly]

M: Hey, babe, I said no talking. Just shut your mouth if you want this to happen at all. (Pause as he responds) That’s better.

[She returns to sucking]

L: Take him deeper, baby. Don’t be nervous, just moan. Let him know how much you love sucking cock. 

M: It tastes so good. It’s like having it in my mouth is more comfortable...

L: I can’t wait any longer. Move to that side, and I’ll take this one.

M: Okay...

[They both suck his cock together]

M: God, you really do like this, don’t you? You’re so gross. 

L: Of course he enjoys it. It must be his dream for his beautiful, cock-loving girlfriend and her gorgeous mother to make him all sloppy like this.

M: Mom, don’t hog his cock, it’s *supposed* to be mine.

L: Show how bad you want it, then, Miranda. I’m not going to just give up a cock when I have one. I want—I *need* to suck cock to satisfy myself.

M: I want to satisfy myself, too. If I’m so ‘pent up’ like you say I am, then let me have it.

L: Then take it. Take his cock down, because I’ve been *dying* to suck balls as amazing as these. 

[Lidia starts sucking his balls, while Miranda gives him a blowjob. Lines are between sucking sounds or with mouth full]

L: You look so cute with cock in your mouth, dear. (Giggle) That’s it. Take him in. Take him deeper. I want to see how much of a good little cocksucker my baby can be.

[Miranda takes him a bit deeper]

M: (Catching breath) Hey, what did I say? Don’t talk. Moan. Babe, you better shut up, or else you aren’t getting this ever again.

L: (Whispering) Don’t lie to him… You know you can’t resist it. (Louder) But, I think he likes it when you order him around like that. (Giggle)

M: He’ll do it, or I’ll stop sucking.

L: You’ll keep *sucking* if I say so. I can practically taste how much cum are in these balls, and you’ll pleasure that cock if you want me to share his load with you.

M: (Sigh) Okay, okay…hey, are you—why are you rubbing my back?

L: I’m just helping you feel more comfortable. You like it, don’t you?

M: Yeah, mom, I guess I do... (Relaxed) Keep...going...

L: The more relaxed you are, the more you’ll enjoy his cock. Just feel my hands along your back, your sides...your thighs...

M: (With mouth full) That feels really nice...

[Miranda returns to sucking, lightly moaning as she goes]

L: Such a beautiful girl. I see those hands wandering between your thighs. You can’t help yourself, can you? (Giggle) I almost want to play with you myself, Miranda…

M: Ah! M—mom, what are you…doing…

L: I’m playing with these wonderful tits, baby. My, they’re so soft. Like mother like daughter. (Giggle) Don’t stop sucking his cock, now. Good girl. Moan for me. Moan on his cock.

[Miranda moans and whimpers during blowjob sounds]

L: He must *love* rubbing these. You *do* let him touch them, don’t you?

M: (Mouth full) Mhm...

L: You want him to touch them. I know you must *beg* him...

M: (Mouth full) Mhm, mhm!

L: Don’t worry. I’ll feel them because you love it. I’ll pinch these wonderful nipples...

[Miranda lets out a gaspful moan as she sucks]

L: Ah, ah, ah—hands on his cock and balls, baby. I know you’re an *amazing* cocksucker, and I want you to show me. As for down here...I’ve always wanted to touch this wet little pussy of yours...

[Miranda moans as her mom starts fingering her]

M: (Stops briefly) Mom! What the—why are you—touching me there...

L: I was helping my baby feel good. Do you want me to stop?

M: (Reluctant) N—no...

L: (Giggle) Good girl. Now get back to sucking his cock like the good girl you are.

M: Fine, just—hey, no talking! I told you! No. Talking. If I want my mom to finger me, that’s—(light moan)—my business...

L: Miranda. Don’t talk. Suck.

M: (Gasping) Yes, mom...

L: Speaking of sucking, I think I’ll have a little taste of these beautiful nipples of yours, Miranda...

[Miranda returns to sucking and moaning, while her mother fingers her/sucks on her nipples, speaking lines/words between kissing/sucking sounds]

L: You’re moaning so much! (Giggle) Baby, this might send you over the edge...do you want to cum with this cock in your mouth? 

M: Mhm! (Stops briefly) I...I do, I want to cum... (returns to sucking)

L: Feel my hands caress your wonderful tits, my tongue—(lick, moan)—taste these beautiful nipples... Goodness, I just can’t resist. They taste divine. I almost love sucking your nipples as much as having a cock in my mouth. (Giggle) Hearing my baby whimper in pleasure is just—(moan)

[The sucking and licking goes on as long as you’d like, improv to your needs]

L: Goodness, you’re soaked! You must *really* love his cock, and my mouth. (Giggle) Now, what if I just rub this lovely little clit of yours...

[Miranda gasps/yelps from pleasure]

L: (Giggle) That’s the reaction I was looking for. I know you want more, baby. I’ll come around here, and have a taste of my daughter’s lovely little pussy.

[Lidia starts licking Miranda’s pussy]

M: M—mom! Ah, please, I... (Pause) (Realization) Please, more...

L: You’re delicious. (Giggle) My, Miranda, anyone would kill to taste this, taste *my* baby, for hours...

M: It feels so good when you move your tongue like that, and—ah! Your fingers! I love it. Push them deeper, please, mom...

L: Since you asked nicely, maybe I’ll give you an extra finger...or two. (Giggle)

M: Fuck, it feels like so much, but I just want more. I want it, mom. I want you to taste me, to touch me...

[Miranda starts working toward an orgasm]

L: That’s my little girl. Good, Miranda. Enjoy my fingers...

M: It feels so wrong, but it’s just—so good, I don’t want to stop.

L: Just enjoy it, baby. Enjoy mommy’s fingers, and tongue, and just relax while you suck his cock. Lick him up and down at the same pace that I taste you. Moan on his cock. Moan from your mommy pleasuring you the way you need.

M: Fuck this is just—it’s what I want. What I need. I want to feel more...

[Miranda becomes more vigorous with her sucking]

L: Mm, then maybe I should give you more. More of his cock. Take him deeper.

L: Deeper, baby. *Deeper.* (Pause) I’ll give you a little help while I rub this lovely little clit of yours. I’ll just grab your head like this, and gently push...

[Miranda takes him deeper holds him in her throat for a time, as long as you’d like. As she does, Lidia says “Good girl.” When Miranda comes up for air, she says...]

M: Oh—oh fuck. That was so hot...

L: (Giggle) Good little cocksuckers *love* having their faces fucked. Now take his cock back in, and I’ll fuck your face with his cock all you need. Don’t worry baby, I wont stop feeling you with my loving fingers, either...

M: O—okay...

[Miranda takes him back in, and her mom giggles as she starts moving her head, fucking Miranda’s face with his cock. Miranda moans as this goes]

[Miranda gets closer to orgasm]

L: Goodness, that’s hot. You’re doing *so* good, baby. The harder I push, the more you moan! (Giggle)

[The facefucking speeds up]

L: Take it faster, Miranda... Do you want it faster?

M: Mhm!

L: Good girl. He’s thrusting! (Giggle) He loves hitting the back of your tight little throat. Take it hard. Take that cock just like you’ve always wanted. Don’t worry baby, I’ll play with these beautiful tits and your wet pussy while you take what you need. 

L: There we go. Shove yourself down. Wrap your arms around him and pull his cock down your throat like the good little cockslut you are, just like your mother. (Giggle) 

[This can go on as long as you’d like. Improv as desired, until...]

L: Are you close, baby? Are you going to cum?

M: Mhm! (Stops sucking) Please keep touching me. Please shove my head down, I want it, I want to cum!

[Miranda is at the edge, now]

L: Then don’t stop. Suck, baby, and cum for mommy.

L: That’s it—keep going, take him deep, and moan on his cock. Just cum. Cum for me. You can do it! That’s it, good girl, good girl...

[Miranda orgasms, moaning and breathing heavily through her nose with his cock in her mouth. Lidia giggles with satisfaction]

L: Gooood girl. You came so hard! I just know you want more. Take a breath, baby. You deserve a moment to...breathe. (Giggle)

L: I love watching you suck, and you’ve been so good finally giving him a blowjob, but...I can’t wait any longer. I want this young man’s cock inside me, and I’m going to get it. 

M: B—but mom, he’s *my* boyfriend...

L: He is, and that’s exactly why *you* get to be the best for last, dear. (Giggle) I’ll warm him up, so he can finish you. Now, be a good girl and come over to the couch. Sit against the back, right here. Kneel for me.

M: But what am I supposed to do?

L: Well, I’ll just...come over toward you, and bend over in front, pull my hem up above my ass...

M: (Shocked, aroused) Oh my god, mom, you’re—you’re so wet!

L: (Giggle) I’m dripping. Sucking that amazing cock, and feeling my baby’s wet pussy *soaked* me. Now, come over here, handsome. I’m as wet as I’ll ever be, so come over here and fuck me. 

[Lidia moans as he enters her, and continues as he starts to thrust, moaning between/during lines]

L: Oh—oh, goooood boy...Yes, fuck me just like that. 

M: I can’t believe he’s fucking my mom...but...why...why do I like it?

L: (Giggle) it’s natural, dear. I’ll just pull my dress down so you get a full, amazing view of my tits. Give them a feel baby. 

M: They feel really nice. They’re so much bigger than mine...

L: (Giggle) If you like them, baby, then lick them. Kiss them.

M: (Nervous, aroused) Y—yes, mom...

[Miranda lightly moans as she kisses and licks her mother’s tits]

L: (Overwhelmed) Good—girl... Suck my nipples, just like that. Miranda, your tongue is lovely. You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you? (Giggle)

M: (Enamored as she licks/sucks) Mhm...

L: Feeling your boyfriend’s cock is wonderful. It fills me perfectly, as if every part of me is filling with pleasure all at once...I can see why you like him.

L: I need it harder, though. Fuck me harder! Grab me by the hips and fuck me.

[He picks up the pace and Lidia moans louder as he goes]

M: You feel so good, mommy...

L: Your mouth feels amazing, baby. Keep sucking, just—like—that.

L: I missed being fucked. I missed having a cock fill me *so* well. I feel so empty, so cold without a warm, hard cock thrusting and thrusting until I can’t walk. I just want to shove you against the wall and *fuck* you. 

M: I want some!

L: Hush now, baby. Mommy is fucking him. His cock is *mine.* He likes it when I push against him... I can’t wait for him to go harder, so I will.

[She pushes against him, fucking him harder and harder, moaning more aggressively]

L: Suck harder. Feel my tits, and—ah! My clit...oh, naughty girl.

M: You...don’t like it?

L: I love it, baby. But you need to ask. Ask mommy to touch her clit.

M: But...

L: Ask.

M: Mommy, may I touch your clit? Please?

L: (Giggle) Go ahead. There, just like--that!

L: Swirl around it--yes. Yes, fuck, that feels so good!

M: I love watching his cock slide in and out of you, mom...

L: It feels just as good as it looks. (Giggle) Your boyfriend’s cock is perfect. I could fuck him for days...

[Fucking slows down]

L: But if I keep fucking you like this, I might—cum...(Giggle) Not yet. I don’t want to cum just yet. I need to give my baby what she needs, first. Off you get, handsome. Stop touching my clit, baby, and come here.

[She stops fucking him]

M: Where should I go?

L: Over here. Lie down on this cushion—that’s it, baby. It’s time for you to take his cock.

M: Yes, please! I want it so bad, seeing him fuck you, it made me want to take it so, *so* badly... 

L: (Playful) I don’t know, baby...I did like fucking him...

M: Mom, please? He’s my boyfriend, and you had him already, and I was so good...Mommy, please! Please let him fuck me. Please let me take his cock! I want to be fucked, please, please let him fuck me!

L: (Giggle) Good girl, Miranda. Begging for it, just like a little cock-loving slut should. If you want his cock, tell me what you are.

M: I’m—I’m a cock-loving slut. I want him to fuck me, I want you to fuck me so badly. Feeling you shove me down on his cock made me so wet, I’ve always wanted it. Always. I just couldn’t admit it. I love it, I love it! Mommy, please...

L: (Giggle) Good, baby. That’s what I want to hear. Being true to yourself is important. Over here, handsome. Come right up, grab her thighs and pull her in.

M: Yes! As for *you*, just do it. Don’t talk, just do what you’re told and fuck me.

L: He won’t talk, baby. He’ll do what we say. (Giggle)

M: Yes, bring your cock in, and--don’t tease, just thrust--inside!

[She lets out a desperate, intense moan as he enters her, and starts thrusting]

M: Oh god, oh—fuck, mommy it feels so good!

L: I know, his cock feels *amazing* doesn’t it? Feel every inch, every little bit of you filled by him. 

M: I feel--everything. I love it, I love it! I love this so much!

[Lidia begins kissing her Miranda]

L: I’ll just give my baby some loving kisses on her tits, her stomach, her arms...and these pretty lips.

M: Mm! M—mom—mommy—may I have more?

L: (Giggle) Yes, baby. Kiss me while you take his cock.

[Miranda and her mother kiss for a time, as Miranda moans louder and more desperately. Improv as desired! This goes on for as long as you’d like, until...]

M: Mommy, may I taste you?

L: What’s that, baby?

M: I want to taste your pussy, please? Please, please ride my face, mommy. *Please...*

L: Asking like a good girl for me. (Giggle) Okay, baby. I’ll just move over here and climb onto your beautiful little face.

[Lidia mounts Miranda’s face. Miranda’s words become muffled as you prefer]

L: Oh, my, Miranda...you’re so eager. (Giggle) That’s it, lick it all up. Lick your mommy’s pussy that’s soaking wet from your boyfriend’s cock...

M: (Muffled) You taste so good!

L: Your tongue is so deft! (Giggle) Ah, B—baby…you might make your mommy cum... I’ll just have to give your clit and nipples some attention so *you* explode with pleasure with me...

[Miranda and Lidia both work toward an orgasm]

M: Rub my clit, mommy, please, like that!

L: As long as you swirl your tongue around mine, baby. (Giggle) Oh, naughty girl, where did you learn to lick like this...

M: Ah! My tits...

L: I can’t help but grind on you. (Gasp) I—I’m almost overwhelmed by your tongue...

M: His cock, your fingers...I can’t...I can’t take it much longer!

L: Don’t hold on, baby. Moan for me. Moan for mommy. Fuck her faster, handsome. I want us to make her cum. I *need* to make my baby cum. 

[He picks up the pace, and Miranda/Lidia moan louder from the rising intensity]

L: He’s fucking you *so* hard. He loves how tight your pussy is. How wet you are for us. You love it when mommy rubs your clit, don’t you? You can’t help but cum from tasting me...(Giggle) 

[Both get closer to an orgasm]

M: Mommy, I wanna cum! Please! I want you to make me cum!

L: I will, baby. Just don’t stop using that tongue. Keep going. Make mommy cum. Swirl your tongue around my clit. Just that speed. Yes, just—like—that! Don’t you stop now, baby. Don’t stop...

L: baby, and I’m so close. (Giggle) Oh—oh my. I might--fuck, I might cum!

[Lidia is at the edge]

L: A little more, a little—more—yes, baby, make mommy cum, make—mommy—cum! Good girl, good—girl!

[Lidia orgasms. Say what comes naturally. After you come back from the edge, you say...]

L: (Catching breath) Goodness. That was *so* good, Miranda. Let me get off this cute little face of yours, and help give you what you deserve. 

L: Did you like tasting mommy’s pussy? You did so well—I don’t think I’ve cum like that in years... (Giggle)

M: Feeling you cum was so hot! I’m covered, fuck, mommy you made soaked my face...

L: Well you were a good girl, Miranda. (Giggle) Let me show you what good girls get. I’ll just suck on these beautiful tits while I rub your clit...

[Lidia kisses and sucks Miranda’s tits/nipples, giggling and speaking lines between sucking/kissing sounds. Miranda’s moans grow louder/more desperate]

L: *That’s* my baby. Moaning so much louder now. I want you to cum. Cum for mommy...

L: Oh! My, I can practically see his cock twitch as he pulls out with each thrust. Do you want his cum, baby? He’s close, he’s *so* close. But I’m going to make you cum before he does. 

M: Yes! I want his cum! I want to share his cum with you. I want it all over us! Please mommy, please take his cum with me...

L: All over you? (Giggle) Dirty girl. And wanting his cum all over you, too! Mommy’s little cum-loving slut. I want to share his load with you too, and he’s about to burst. (Giggle) Just moan for mommy. Feel my lips on these sweet nipples, and cum. 

M: Ah! M—mommy, my tits, my—tits!

[Miranda is at the edge, now]

L: (While kissing/licking) Hold on, handsome. Watch your girlfriend cum right in front of you. I want you to cum on my little girl—on both of us--after you fucked me. After we both sucked your cock. 

M: Mommy, I can’t wait! I’m--I’m gonna cum! Fuck, thinking about his cum I just—need it so fucking bad!

L: Cum for me, baby. That’s it, good girl, cum! Cum for mommy!

M: I’m cumming, mommy! I’m cumming!

[Miranda has an especially intense orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Lidia giggles with a sultry satisfaction and says things like ‘that’s good, baby’ ‘breathe, baby’ and ‘good girl’, improv as you’d like]

L: Oh baby, hearing you cum is wonderful... (Giggle) It’s everything I could have wanted... Come here. Kiss me. (Kiss) There you go. (Kiss) Are you ready for his cum?

M: Yes, mommy. (Kiss) I want it so bad...

L: Then get up, baby. He’s going to cum for us. Get on your knees with me and open that pretty little mouth.

[Movement to the ground]

M: Yes! Yes, please, *please* cum! Cover us! Stroke him with me...

[They both stroke him quickly]

L: You heard her, handsome. Cum. Shoot your load all over our pretty faces. Give us that massive, thick load of cum.

M: Please, cum! I want to share it with her! Cover us in your hot load!

[The listener orgasms, covering both of them in a surprisingly large load of cum. Both open wide, expectantly]

L: My, there’s so much! He’s just cumming, and cumming...(Giggle) keep going! Keep covering us. All over our faces, our tits, our tongues…

M: Oh god, it’s more than a mouthful, and—he’s still covering me...

L: It’s so warm, and (tasting sound) delicious. Goodness, It’s everywhere. (Giggle) I’ve never seen so much warm, wonderful cum... 

M: Share it with me, mommy...

L: (Giggle) Of course, baby. Come here and kiss me. Let me lick up all that cum. Clean me up too, now. I want to make sure you get as much cum you deserve.

[Miranda and Lidia both lick and gather his load, for a time, giggling and licking, as long as you’d like]

M: God, it tastes *so* good...

L: It’s wonderful. It’s so delicious, so thick, and creamy, and just—(moan)

M: And so warm...I feel like my whole body is begging for more...

L: Then let me give you more. Come here, and I’ll pour it all into your mouth.

[Lidia pours the load into Miranda’s mouth, who moans with delight as she gets it all]

L: Now give it all back to me.

M: Mhm!

[Lidia lets out a satisfied moan as Miranda pours the load back into her mouth]

M: Mommy, please let me have more...I want to taste it on your lips...

L: (Giggle) Mhm...

[Lidia and Miranda kiss and taste one another for a time, enjoying the cumplay]

L: Mmm, swallow it with me.

M: Yes, mommy...

[Lidia and Miranda swallow his load, moaning as they do]

M: (Swallow) It feels *So* good flowing down my throat...

L: My, his load is especially (Swallow) thick! And so hot... (Giggle) I love it... Here, give me a kiss. (Kiss)

M: It feels so strange to kiss you like this. (Kiss) But I kinda like it... I never thought I’d be kissing my own mom while we’re both covered in my boyfriend’s cum..

L: It feels amazing on my face, on my tits…(giggle) on my daughter’s lips... (Kiss) Dripping down our chins… You look beautiful, Miranda. Doesn’t she look cute, handsome? Your hot load painted all over her face, her body, her everything... (Giggle) 

M: I just wish I could have more. (Playful, sarcastic) Wuss. Couldn’t you have lasted a *little* longer?

L: Well, maybe we could play a little later. Miranda, wouldn’t you love to feel him cover you in cum again?

M: Yes, yes! I’d *love* that. I don’t want this feeling to end. It feels so natural, as if I should *always* be covered like this.

L: Well, I’ll make sure he gives you all the cum you need while you’re here. I’ll teach you how to get more and more, so you get load after load from any cock you want.

M: I want more now, though!

L: I love this change in you. Miranda, he might have to wait a little...or does he? What do you say, handsome? Are you ready to give us more cum?

M: I’ll give you a blowjob. I’ll suck your cock as long as I need to get more cum. Now come over here and give it to me.

L: That’s my little girl.

Both: (Giggling)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2021)


End file.
